JSA Vol 1 38
At the same time they discuss how Father's Day has arrived and Hourman and Power Girl don't have much to do. Dr. Mid-Nite suddenly rings in telling them that the comm system is now working. Power Girl notices that Jakeem is not online yet. At Aunt Lashawn's home, Jakeem Thunder frantically fidgets with the wires to attempt to bring the computer system online. Aunt Lashawn breaks into the room and orders him to clean up. When Jakeem connects the wires to his computer, he knocks out the power to the entire building to Lashawn's dismay. Jakeem heads into the basement and calls Yz for help. When Yz asks how he can help, Jakeem tells him he wants to know who his father is for Father's Day. Elsewhere, Rick Tyler looks at old photos and misses his father. He decides to activate his wrist guard to bring him to the Chronal Stasis world to speak with Rex Tyler. Upon arriving, Rex asks him what danger has come about. Rick tells him he just wants to spend time with him. Upon arriving in Michigan, Yz pushes Jakeem into his father who's walking out from his Electrical Engineering class. His father introduces himself as Phil, and notices Jakeem's Keystone City shirt. They begin talking about Phil's past and how he had fallen in love with a woman in Keystone once. She suddenly moved and was told to never contact her again. He tells Jakeem he never saw her again but heard she had passed away from cancer. Jakeem realizes he never knew he existed. Suddenly, Phil's wife Jennifer walks up with Phil's new kid. Jakeem walks away after hearing his father say he always wanted a son. As a last gesture, Phil hands Jakeem his electrical engineering book to fix the fuse he blew out. Yz teleports them back home, and Jakeem fixes the fuse with his father's book. He tells Yz to take him to his real home. In the Chronal Stasis, Rick picks up a bag of Miraclo and asks how he can avoid his father's mistakes. Rex admits he had a hard time juggling a superhero life with his personal life. He knows his wife was lonely and had a child that needed a father. He just found if he buried himself in work it was easier to cope with life, the same way his father before him did the same. In return, Rex hands Rick the stop watch his father gave him as a gesture of penance. They briefly discuss the concept of Rex having to die when his one hour is up with Rick. Rex tells him his final advice to live life to the fullest. Even if it means giving up being a superhero. Rick leaves the world after giving his father a hug. Jakeem and Rick both arrive at Rick's apartment at the same tie. They agree to go get a bite to eat. As they leave, unseen the watch that was given to Rick suddenly disappears. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** and ** ** ** with and ** Supporting Characters: * * Jennifer Williams * Lashawna Williams * Phil Williams Other Characters: * * Extant * * * ** Dr. Mid-Nite (Beth Chapel) ** Fury ** Jade ** Obsidian * Justice Society ** The Atom (Al Pratt) ** Atom-Smasher ** Black Adam ** Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) ** Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) ** Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) ** The Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern Alan Scott ** Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Sand ** Sandman (Wesley Dodds) ** Spectre (Jim Corrigan) ** Star-Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore) ** Starman (Ted Knight) ** Wildcat (Ted Grant) ** Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) * * * * * The Thinker * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Ann Arbor ***** University of Michigan *** **** ***** ****** *** Oregon **** * Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Cosmic Converter Belt * Helmet of Fate * * Nth Metal * Sandman's Gas Gun * Wirepoon | Notes = * This issue was reprinted in . * The storyline from is continued in . | Trivia = * Hourman's Clock only allows one-hour with his father. He spent 56:08 to 52:49 in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}